1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of barbering implements, and more particularly to apparatus for holding and organizing electric hair clippers and other implements used in the barbering profession.
2. Background Discussion
Barbers customarily use two or more different types and/or sizes of electric hair clippers (including hair trimmers) each time they cut hair. Between uses, the hair clippers are usually laid down in a location where they are readily accessible or are hung up from a convenient hook, the hair clippers being typically constructed having a metal hanging loop at the handle end.
The comb-like cutting end or cutters of hair clippers of the types used by most barbers are made from a very hard metal. This hard metal results in a long cutting life for the cutters, but at the same time results in the tips of the cutters being quite brittle. Consequently, the cutters can be damaged and ruined relatively easily. For example, the cutting end of hair clippers may be accidentally struck against a porcelain sink used for hair washing when the hair clippers are laid down or, if the hair clipper is hung up, the exposed cord to the clippers may be accidentally pulled, thereby causing the clippers to be dislodged from its hook and fall on the floor. Although damaged or broken cutters can be replaced, they are relatively expensive and the use of damaged hair clipper cutters can result in uneven hair clipping and possible scalp injury to an individual on which the damaged hair clippers are used for giving a haircut.
For these and other reasons, the present inventor has invented an apparatus onto which barbers' electric hair clippers can be easily and securely hung and without exposed electrical cords.